It has been recognized through clinical tests that an electrical toothbrush is more effective in removing plaque and preventing gum disease than a conventional manual toothbrush. It is also well known that toothbrush bristles should be replaced on a regular basis since bristle harbor germs after a period of use. A large number of conventional disposable brushhead include a neck portion, which is a waste of material. Besides, many types of electrical toothbrush use high power vibration of neck or handle portion to achieve oscillation of brushhead, which requires high battery power. Furthermore, dispensing dentifrice material to an electrical toothbrush presents great challenges to the handicapped as an electrical toothbrush is much bulkier than a manual toothbrush for applying dentifrice material. Currently there is no electrical toothbrush commercially available that can dispense dentifrice material from its handle to brush head. For ergonomic and portability, an electrical toothbrush needs to contain and dispense dentifrice material easily with one hand to its bristles for brushing. Moreover a conventional spout for dispensing the dentifrice material requires manual capping, which is often ignored resulting in clogging and pumping failures. These shortcomings necessitate an electrical toothbrush that can dispense dentifrice material with a spout that can automatically seal itself to prevent drying of the dentifrice material.